Demonic Attraction
by XxLovelyxWolfxX
Summary: Jesse and Seto come from two different worlds. With the fear of him getting harmed, will she just push him away? Or will Kaiba be able to break through the barrier keeping them apart, and make Jesse his?
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that randomly popped in my head while I was watching Yu-gi-oh. Reminiscing the old days ^.^ Anyway, this is a story I may plan to continue but I wanna see how many good reviews I get first. Editing will be done, change of Title maybe.

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARACTERS

This also may turn into a Crossover thing . But for now it is not.

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Kaiba watched the duel: rather indifferent to the situation of the two duelists. One he and the others had just met a few moments ago. And the other that was clearly not worth his time. He had more urgent matters; like getting back his company from Dartz. But no matter how many times he told himself that, his body refused to move, wanting to see the outcome of the duel.<p>

The girl he did know; Jesse was at a good standpoint in the duel. She hadn't lost a single life point; in fact, she had increased her points each turn by playing 'Solemn Wish' on the first turn, and had done considerable amount of damage to the other duelists' life points. Dropping them down to 1350lp

"Come on Jesse. Just give up. You know you can't win." The other duelist taunted in a rather smug, knowing voice. Jesse didn't answer. Clearly not in the mood for taunts and drew her next card, placing the exact drawn card face down on the field. "Your turn Shannon." She said in a rather dull tone. Obviously tired of the constant taunting.

Kaiba looked over at the other duelist whom Jesse referred to as 'Shannon'. She wasn't a rather appealing girl. She was short and chubby while Jesse was tall and slim. The girl also wore revealing clothing; which disgusted Kaiba and everyone else to no end, and caked on make-up. As if an attempt to hide something.

The girl wore a smug smile as she drew her next card, only slightly twitching; signaling she didn't draw the card she wanted, or needed at this point. But she quickly covered the fault up with another taunt. "You know Jesse, I've been thinking. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a bitch." The girl said. Jesse's face grew dark. "The only person being a bitch here is you Shannon. And you know it. Now make your move or pass." Jesse retaliated, anger dripping in her words like venom.

Kaiba didn't know the history between the two girls. But it was well noticed that the two clearly didn't like each other. Shannon scowled at the outburst. "Whatever. I pass." She said defiantly. Jesse only scoffed and drew her next card. "I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all trap and magic cards on the field." She stated. Shannon let out a startled cry as her only means of defense disappeared. "Yeah, well, you loose your cards to. Including you 'Solemn Wish' trap card." Shannon noted.

"I don't need it anymore. Since I plan to end this duel." Jesse said in a taunting manner.

"Oh yeah? How do u plan to do that? You only have one monster and it doesn't have enough attack points!" Shannon snapped. Kaiba noted that the only monster on the field was Jesse's 'Forgiving Maiden'. Not a lot of people used that card. None that Kaiba knew anyway. Then again, he barely bothered with others and their dueling skills.

"You don't know my Maidens ability do you?" Jesse questioned. Knowing the answer already. "All I have to do is sacrifice her, and I get to select one light monster from my graveyard and return it to my hand." Jesse explained. As this happened, a grey cloud swirled around the monster and it quickly disappeared.

"So what? It's in your hand. You just wasted your defense." Shannon said, trying to calm herself down. "You clearly have not been paying attention to the monsters I have in my deck." Jesse sneered. She placed the card on her duel disk. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode. With 1800 attack points and no monsters or traps to protect yourself, your wide open." Jesse said in her own smug way.

"Dark Witch, Attack Shannon's life points directly!" The monster quickly attacked as instructed, ending the duel. At 0 to 11500lp.

The Seal of Orichalcos: that had been the reason why Kaiba and the others were there in the first place, quickly circled the girl Shannon. The girl gave a quick glare at Jesse, saying; "This isn't over Jesse! I'll have my revenge!" before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jesse gave a rather uncaring shrug at the word 'revenge'. Whatever had happened between the two, Shannon held a strong grudge toward Jesse; who seemed unmoved and indifferent to the other. Much like Kaiba was with Alistair.

"Jesse! Are you alright?" Tea was the first to break the silence that fell upon the group.

_Clearly she's all right. She's standing isn't she? _Kaiba remarked in his head.

True he didn't believe in this 'Soul-stealing business'. But he couldn't help feeling this pang in his chest, telling him otherwise when it came to the thought of Jesse losing. Though: she had relatively good skills. Unpolished and not at his level but enough to beat Wheeler. Then again, anyone could beat that third rate mutt; that's what he told himself anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tea." Jesse said halfheartedly. Not at all concerned of the event that just happened. It seemed clear to her that the outcome was to happen anyway. And she was prepared for the worse.

"Jesse, if you don' mind us askin', why'd that girl hate ya so much? You don' look like the type to be mean or rude to anybody. Besides Kaiba." Joey remarked, giving a goofy grin as said person walked up.

Jesse sighed at the question. "Yep, I knew that question was going to pop up as soon as I saw Shannon. To put it simply, our families never really got along well." Jesse explained. Not wanting to go any deeper to the question then that.

The others, quickly getting the hint, backed off from their interrogation and went to help Shannon's limp body. While; of course Kaiba, had no intention of doing such. He wasn't going to help someone who put Jesse in danger. Though he would never admit it himself.

Jesse made no attempt to help the collapsed girl either. Instead: she stood still, staring at the ground toward a card that had appeared. She made no move to pick it up. Knowing that if she did, she would loose control of the anger she had bottled up, and rip the card apart.

_I shouldn't be acting like this. I don't want the others to worry. They already have enough to deal with Dartz. Try to be more up beat. _She scolded to herself.

She forced her lips upward, forming a crooked smile. Though: it did not last. The smile; as fast as it had come, left. A frown scarring her gentle features.

Tears swelled in her icy blue eyes, already beginning to sting and blur her vision. Jesse closed her eyes, before any of the tears had a chance to show themselves, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Forcing the tears back,

She will not be weak.

* * *

><p>Alrighty people! That's as much as I got for now! Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so, this next chapter might seem off . My mind is set in a lapse when it comes to writing and its dead right now. The story is there, I just can't write it as well as I'd like it to. But that's why we have editing and TIME. So, read, enjoy, review. Thank you ^.^

* * *

><p>Kaiba seemed to be the only one that noticed Jesse's quick cover up. Since the others were so worried over the other girl and all. Though he made no moves to comfort the girl in whatever it was that was bothering her. Mainly because he didn't know how too.<p>

Of course; he had been wrong about being the only one to notice. A certain tri-colored haired teen seemed to notice this. And quickly went over to comfort her. Or at least help her if he could. "Jesse, are you alright?" said teen asked. Staring questionably in Jesse's sapphire blue eyes.

"Ah, I'm fine Yami. I just have a headache." Jesse answered.

It wasn't really surprising to Yami that Jesse would give that answer. He had gotten quite a few of those himself when he had to duel someone with his or her soul on the line. One of the major headaches coming from the time he foolishly played the Seal of Orichalcos, and then lost.

He had also noticed that Jesse seemed… prone to headaches. As she had mentioned having a headache whenever something or someone annoyed her. He specifically remember her stating to Kaiba; _"You're a migraine to just about everyone you talk to."_ Making Joey and Tristan burst in laughter with agreement. Also earning a death glare from said person.

"I can understand how you feel Jesse. It's not easy taking someone's soul. But don't worry, we'll save them." He reassured

"Ah, that's right. We will." Jesse replied with less enthusiasm Yami had prayed for. But, at least her depressed frown was replaced with a smile.

Kaiba had just about enough wasting his time here. Jesse was all right and the other girl was gone. If it wasn't for Yugi wanted to 'save everyone's souls', he would be just fine if the other girl never came back. But something told him that even if she did return, Jesse would send her away again. But frankly, all he cared about right now is getting his company back. And he was royally pissed that Roland had not shown up on time with the helicopter.

Speaking of which…

The wind started picking up, noting a helicopter was nearing, sending everyone's hair to tousle and twirl, along with his and Jesse's trench coats. It even caused Jesse's brunette hair to come loose from its already loose ponytail. He had to admit though, Jesse's hair looked better down and loose than pulled back. It gave her look a bit more 'freedom' as he would put it.

Yes, Jesse wore a trench coat, much like Kaiba's. Hers was fully black though, and had no spikes or studs to decorate it. She also wore black pants and knee-high boots. Only noticeable from the studs and metal on the boots. The only other noticeable thing about her outfit was the sapphire blue silk vest she wore over a black dress shirt.

The helicopter landed just a bit to close to the others that some had backed away. Out of fear of being shredded by the still spinning blades; a normal response. Of course, if your not Seto Kaiba, whom walked over to the copter with disregard for his life.

"Mr. Kaiba! I'm sorry we're late sir!" Roland said, bowing respectfully to his boss.

Kaiba ignored the apology, quickly passing his co-worker and getting into the copter.

"It's fine Roland." He simply stated. Turning to look back at the others, and sneered. Whether he wanted to or not; he just couldn't leave them there. He would never hear the end of it from his brother. Which only pissed him off further.

"If you want to stop Dartz then get in the helicopter." He said in a rather monotone voice. Taking a seat in the copter quickly before he had to deal with their questioning.

"Why ya' decide ta be so helpfu' Kaib'?" The 'mutt' questioned.

The older Kaiba brothers' eye twitched from the thick Brooklyn accent. He had the right mind to bash the mutt's head into the foundation of the building. But for the sake of his sanity, and Jesse's good judgment, held back.

Since when did he care what someone thought of him?

"GET IN THE HELICOPTER NOW!" The pilot roared. Making everyone jump and rush into the copter. Since he worked for Kaiba, there was a good chance he had as much of a temper and the CEO.

Jesse snickered from everyone's jumpiness. It had been a long while since she had seen such liveliness.


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! Finally my brain decided to be nice to me! Chapter 3 is finally done and is up!

* * *

><p>The ride to Dartz lair was rather quiet. And increasingly awkward to most of the passengers. A while ago, the copter was stopped and forced to land on a Navy command boat. Pissing off a certain CEO as he and the others were told to do something they were already going to do: stop Dartz.<p>

What had really annoyed Kaiba though; the lieutenant of the crew pulled Jesse aside of the conversation. It seemed he and Jesse knew each other well. And that infuriated him. Why? He didn't know himself.

Once the conversation with the Captain had ended, and the others returning to the helicopter to wait, Kaiba's curiosity got the better of him. He briskly walked in the direction Jesse and other had walked.

He found them just around the corner. He quickly hid: not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

"Jessica, the situation is getting dire. Leviathan is getting stronger with each passing moment. Why haven't you stopped him?" The male asked. His crimson red eyes glittered with mocking amusement.

"Look Blood, the situation has gotten complicated. Did you not see the people I was with? They got dragged into this to. And I have a feeling that the Pharaoh has something to do with this whole madness." Jesse barked angrily at the man.

The man simply waved his hand. Disregarding Jesse's statement.

"I know you have a soft spot for human's but you have a job to do." The man stated back.

A job? Was that why Jesse was here? Kaiba felt his anger rising with each passing moment.

He watched as the black haired man pull out a briefcase, handing it to Jesse who quickly inspected the condiments of the case. Money, that was what Kaiba saw, and as of that moment, he couldn't stand watching anymore and quietly walked away. There was a feeling in his chest that told him to stay. But he refused to watch any longer and quickly returned to the copter.

Jesse had returned moments later, briefcase in hand. As she climbed in, Kaiba immediately felt sick to his stomach and glared at her general direction. Only to be ignored.

Some of the others had hounded her about the briefcase and what it contained. Asking if it was to help defeat Dartz. Though, Kaiba new better, and was about to answer their questions about the briefcase if Jesse had not given him a death glare. That's when he realized, she knew.

That was what the remainder of the flight was like. Kaiba and Jesse glaring at each other. And the others to scared to question the reason why.

Once the copter landed on the island, Kaiba nearly jumped out of it and ran inside. Wanting to get as far away from Jesse as possible. That proved useless though as Jesse followed suit to his speed.

The others were curious of the two's sudden change in emotion. Acting like they wanted to just plain slaughter each other. While they wouldn't give a rat-ass about the other just before the Navy stop.

"Those two have been glaring at each other nonstop since we left that Navy ship." Tristan remarked.

"Yeah, did something happen between them?" Tea questioned. Not expecting an answer from the group.

"Maybe Kaiba lost his cool with Jesse and finally snapped at her. Only to get bitten back." Joey snickered at his own strange sense of explaining the situation.

"Whatever it is will have to wait. We have other things to worry about." Yami stated flatly.

Mokuba looked down. He knew something had been bugging his older brother for quite some time now, so of course he was worried. But now he was purely terrified for his brothers well being. He had a feeling it had to deal with that man from before and the briefcase.

_I just hope Seto's ok._ Was all he could think before he quickly followed the others into the ancient building.

* * *

><p>Can anyone guess who the lieutenant is? =)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah uh... I just kinda bullshitted this within... 2-3 hours. My mind refuses to think of a plot for this chapter and instead focused on future chapters. I got a few ideas for it and figured I should get it done so I could move on. It came out better then I thought it would but its still not the best. EITHER WAY, Chapter 4 is up! ENJOY

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the gang to find Dartz, and after reclaiming the Egyptian God cards, Yami felt a bit better about facing Dartz. Though the danger was still there.<p>

"Ah, welcome, I've been waiting." Dartz said in a nonchalant manner.

He peered around the entrance. Taking note of how many people there were. His eyes fell on to Jesse, smiling slyly.

"I didn't know you hired a demon slayer. A back up plan I suppose?" He questioned knowingly.

The others looked at him in confusion. Demon slayer? What on earth was he talking about?

Yami instantly knew what he was talking about, looking toward Jesse who just stood there with a scowl on her face.

_Shit. If this mad man says one more thing about me I'll have no choice but to… _

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked over at Dartz, still smiling knowingly at her.

"Tell me Jessica, did you enjoy the welcoming gift I sent?" Dartz mocked, earning an intense glare from said person.

Jesse remained silent. She wasn't one for snarky comments.

She could feel the looks she was getting from the others. Worried, anger, confusion.

"Jesse, what the hell is going on? What is he talking about?" Kaiba snapped.

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. So many questions came rushing through his head. He felt that Jesse had been lying to him the whole time. Who was she? WHAT was she? He hated not being able to understand. He hated the thought that she had been lying even more.

Dartz chuckled darkly at everyone's questioning reaction. "What did she not tell you? The whole reason why she's here? I guess I will then: She here for the same reason you are really. But only for pay. She doesn't care about your friends." Dartz smile grew wider.

"Jesse, please tell us he's lying." Tristen questioned.

"I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust you." Kaiba growled.

"What? What do you mean Seto?" Mokuba questioned his older brother worriedly.

"I saw her talk to the lieutenant. He must have paid her to 'defeat' Dartz. She doesn't care at all." Kaiba stated throw gritted teeth.

Jesse remained emotionless. Kaiba was right for the most part. She was paid. But not to just plainly 'defeat Dartz'. She was paid to kill. And not caring? That was a lie. If he stayed for the entire conversation, he wouldn't be thinking that.

Jesse sighed as she stepped forward, passed Yami and Kaiba. She pulled out a sword that had been hidden by her trench coat, pointing it toward Dartz.

"You have a really big mouth Dartz. Well, you are right. I was hired to kill you. But if it makes a difference, I do care what happens to the poor souls you've captured. But there's not much I can do about it." She stated plainly.

She readied herself to attack but was stopped by a hand oh her shoulder. She looked back to see it was the Pharaoh. He looked disappointed. Much like everyone else.

"Jesse, I don't care if you were merely a hired hand. But this is our fight to. We can't just simply let you kill him. We must save our friends." He stated clearly.

Jesse sneered. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him. But she couldn't let another human being get caught in this mess. If the Leviathan were able to revive, Jesse's job would only get more complicated.

She looked at him for a moment. There was no trace of hesitation, only determination. Her eyes narrowed into slits, but nodded in understanding.

"Fine, I won't stop you. Do what you want." She said coldly.

She sheathed her sword and began to walk away, only to be stopped by the sound of Kaiba's cold voice.

"Don't you dare just walk away from us. Once this is over, I have questions for you. And I won't let you just run away like a coward." He growled.

Jesse gave a mock smile. She knew it that was to come, and she was fully prepared for it. She will tell them the truth. And afterward, completely erase their memories of her. It was for the best.

"Fine then." She stated simply.

She leaned against the far wall of the room. Away from everyone else, watching Kaiba and Yami begin their duel with Dartz

* * *

><p>Oh yes, BTW, I REFUSE to type up the duel with Dartz, Yami and Kaiba! I have tried putting the scene in words before in another fanfic I had worked on in the past and had completely failed! .<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I've been typing a lot today ^.^ Well, Chapter 5 is a bit what I intended it to be so that's good!

("Talking", _thought, _-_electronic communication (earpiece, phone, ect)_-, *_Telepathic_*)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The duel between Kaiba, Yami and Dartz had not been going well to Jesse's liking. Dartz had been able to raise his life points and had put Kaiba and Yami onto the defensive. She figured that Yami and Kaiba would be able to bring down Dart life points. Even by a small amount. But that has yet to happen. She was more concerned over the fact Kaiba was losing. He had little life points left. And one monster on the field. She didn't like the fact Kaiba may lose his soul to Dartz.

She looked over to the duel. Dartz had played the friendship card. Using the Pharaoh's friends to keep him from attacking. It disgusted Jesse to no end. It was a dirty trick. And Dartz hasn't been playing fair from the beginning.

_What low-life scum. I knew I shouldn't have let them deal with it. Dartz has all the cards at this point. _

She mentally smacked herself at the thought. She shouldn't be thinking like that. The others were cheering their friends on. No matter what the situation happened to be. They held on to their hope. Even though it seemed lost.

-_Jesse? What the hell is going on? Have you killed Dartz yet?_- She heard Blood from her communicator.

-_No Blood I haven't._ - She answered simply.

-_Why the hell haven't you! The thing is causing a hurricane!_ - Blood snapped from the other end.

She sighed in agitation. As if things couldn't get worse. Now Leviathan was going to cause even more harm to the humans. And he wasn't even revived yet.

-_Blood, things are getting to complicated._ - She answered. She heard him laugh.

-_Are you still worrying over those humans? Didn't you learn from the last time? They don't care for our kind. We're just monsters to them. Now hurry up and stop this thing from…._- Blood was cut off nearing the end.

"KAIBA! NO!" Yami yelled in horror.

Jesse snapped back to the duel. Horror striking her face. Kaiba had lost the duel.

He had been too concerned over Jesse to had fully paid attention to the duel. And now he was paying for it. Kaiba felt himself falling quickly into darkness. He willed himself to keep standing. No matter how hard it seemed to be.

"I… I'm not done. Activate trap card."

The card in question flipped up, a bright flash followed suit to its activation.

"It's called 'Wish of Final Effort'. It converts my dragons attack points to your life points Yugi."

He felt so tired and weak. He couldn't stand anymore, and allowed himself to fall.

Yami acted quickly. Running over to Kaiba and catching him before he hit the ground.

"Kaiba are you alright?" He questioned. He knew full well he wasn't.

Kaiba's breath was heavy and quick. He raised his head to look directly at Yugi.

"Don't screw up got it? I've fought to hard. So you can't lose this. Now win!"

Kaiba felt the darkness creeping closer, and allowed himself t fall into it.

Mokuba watched in horror. He couldn't believe his brother had lost: he couldn't believe his brother had lost his soul. He couldn't bare thinking he had lost his brother.

"Dartz, you disgust me." Yami spat.

Dartz merely laughed it off, pointing to Kaiba's lifeless body.

"Tell you what. Since I already have what I need. You can keep the rest of him!"

Kaiba's body flew out of the dueling field, through the barrier of the Orichalcos.

Mokuba race over to catch his brothers limp body, setting it down gently on the floor.

"Kaiba! Oh man…" Tristen shrieked in worry.

"Come on bro. Please open your eyes. I know you're in there somewhere." Mokuba pleaded. Crying over his brothers limp body.

Jesse felt her anger rising. She couldn't take much more of this. If the Pharaoh couldn't stop Dartz, she would have no choice but to jump in and stop the duel. Regardless of the consequences.

She wanted to go over to Mokuba. Comfort him if she could. But she remained motionless. Reminding her that she would more then likely be rejected.

-_JESSE! What the hell is going on! The hurricane just got worse!_- Blood yelled from the other end.

Jesse didn't answer. She was still in shock from what had just happened. Besides, she couldn't handle Blood's snarky comments of allowing a human handle her job. Not unless he wanted her to finally snap and kill everyone.

There was a sudden shake in the ground, a small earthquake. And Jesse could hear, thanks to her good hearing a roar from the ocean.

_Shit, this is not good. _She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

There was another roar, and this time everyone could hear it. They looked over toward Dartz. A large serpent-like eye had appeared behind him. There was a sudden gust of wind, sending everyone backward.

Yami turned towards his friends, realizing they had all been knocked out, even Jesse had fallen.

"Oh no! Dartz! What did you do to them?" He barked.

Said person laughed. "I just figured we could use some privacy. That's all. Don't worry. You'll join them soon enough!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 IS UP! WOO!

* * *

><p>Jesse eyes snapped open, cold sweat trailing down her jaw line.<p>

_What the hell happened? Gah… _

She closed her eyes, trying to recollect what had happened in her head. She remembered Dartz, Kaiba and the Pharaoh dueling. Then, Kaiba losing. Her eyes snapped back open in realization.

"That's right! Kaiba lost the duel! Then… I blacked out." She thought out loud.

She looked at her surroundings, noting that she was back in Kaiba's helicopter.

_LEVIATHAN!_

She quickly got up and raced out the copter. The sky was still dark, making her cringed as she remembered what happened the last time it was so dark like this, but that moment was completely different then now.

She looked up, hoping she wouldn't see what she thought she would. Unfortunately, today was not her day.

The Leviathan had been revived. Much to Jesse's dismay. She was going to get hell from Blood about this later, she was sure. Her eyes narrowed as she looked closely at it. It looked like it was in pain, screaming out as if something, or someone had harmed it.

She looked over to see the gang standing by the entrance of the old building. Looking up at the beast with horror and amazement. Though, she noted that three of them were missing.

"Where is Kaiba? Yugi and Joey?" She questioned rather harshly as she approached them. She noticed the sudden tension rise in the air. She mentally sighed at this and continued her questioning.

"Again, where are they?" She glared darkly in hopes that it would make them answer. Regardless if it was just out of fear.

The others knew what Jesse's reaction might be if she knew where they had gone. Though; she probably already knew.

"They… when to… stop Dartz." Tea answered with hesitation. Wincing as Jesse's face darkened in anger.

Jesse clenched her fists tightly. Trying very hard not to lose her temper in front of the already frighten group. She looked back up as the Leviathan gave a loud roar, starting to disappear back into nothing. She raised a thin brow in curiosity. She would have never thought that humans would be able to destroy the Leviathan. But she would have to make sure that it was gone for good herself.

She turned her back against the group and began walking back into the building.

Mokuba noticed this and ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

Jesse looked at him; in slight shock that a human would dare block her path. She figured at this point they would be too frightened. Who knew what else Dartz told them about her.

"I'm going to make sure the Leviathan is long gone. I don't want to go through this again." She growled. Hoping that would make the young Kaiba move.

He shook his head. "Oh no! You're not going anywhere! My brother said to make sure you don't leave! He has questions for you!" He said.

Jesse's brows furrowed in irritation. She had forgotten about that. She intended to answer their questions, but later. Her job came first.

"That's right. I did say I would reply to your questions. But my job comes first." She sighed, reaching into her coat pockets, pulling out what looked like a business card. She handed it over to the young male.

"Alright, call this number when you want to meet and get your answers. I can't stand and wait for your brother to return when I have a job to do. Call, me." She said the last part as if it were more of an order, then a suggestion.

She walked past the boy, I hopes this time she wouldn't be blocked, or questioned.

"How do we know this is a false number? How can we trust you?" Tristen questioned rather harshly.

Jesse sighed, turning her head in his direction. "I am not one to lie. Regardless of what you might think of me now. But that is my number. You'll just have to take my word as it is. I cannot stay here." She answered rather quickly. Walking away and disappearing into the old building.

* * *

><p>If any of you thought I was going to write down the whole duel and battle scene with Dartz and the Leviathan, I'm sorry but that is wrong. I refuse to waste 4 more chapters for that and frankly... It gives me a headache thinking about it . So I am sorry if I had disappointed you all but I had warned that I would not write that part. If you watched the anime you know what happened. There really wouldn't be a change to it if I had written it down.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up! =D

* * *

><p>Mokuba fidgeted as he sat on a near by rock, waiting for his brother to return. He knew Seto would be upset; being a major understatement of the year, once he found out he let Jesse walk away. Not that he or the others had much of a choice in the matter. Jesse was much stronger and faster then they were, and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they got in her way.<p>

He looked at the card in his hand. It was a business card no doubt. But he never heard of it: 'The Order: Kasai'. It confused him, and the name was definitely strange.

It didn't list what 'they' were or did. It had an office number on it, a cell number and an address. It also gave Jesse's name. Not her full name though, it just read: 'Jessica'

He felt the ground suddenly shake, looking up to see Joey, Yugi and his Brother run out of the now collapsing building.

"Hurry everyone! Into the helicopter!" He heard Roland yell out. No one was going to complain with that as everyone rushed into the copter as it lifted off.

Kaiba looked around, quickly noticing a certain someone missing.

"Where is Jesse?" He questioned harshly to the others, glaring darkly.

The three that had remained behind looked at each other. Questioning who should tell him, all three a bit to terrified to do so. Even Mokuba, Kaiba may be his brother, but he too sometimes suffered the wrath of his older brother. But someone had to answer, and it wasn't going to be Tristen or Tea.

"Well… She… She left." Mokuba answered finally, cringing as his brother gave a dark glare to him.

"What do you mean she 'left'?" He questioned. His face scrunched into a deep scowl.

Mokuba hesitated for a moment, not wanted to make his brother angry with him. Tristen noticed this and answered for him.

"He mean's she left. She walked away." He answered bluntly. Glaring at Kaiba for making Mokuba so unsettled.

"And you did nothing to stop her!" Kaiba finally snapped. He told them not to let her leave. And they did it anyway, was it purely out of spite?

"What did you expect us to do? Hold her down and tie her up? We'd probably be killed!" Tristen snapped back, balling his hands into tight fists.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes into slits, brows furrowed together. He didn't honestly care what happened to Tristen or Tea. He wanted his answers and now he wasn't going to get them. But they didn't really have a choice, so he bit his tongue.

"Seto, she did give us her… I guess her business card to contact her." Mokuba said, handing the small card over to his brother.

The CEO looked at it questionably. How could he trust that this was even her number or address? Or a real business? He certainly never heard of it before.

He sighed in agitation, rubbing his temples. Too many things have happened in a short amount of time, and it was starting to give him a headache. He decided it was best not to push it. He'll just have to trust his brother, and the business card…

He'll get his answers in time. Hopefully…

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know not much happened. That'll be in the next chapter ^.^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Chapter 8! =D

* * *

><p>*3 weeks later*<p>

"Mokuba! Have you found that damn card yet?" Kaiba shrieked.

"No Seto, I've looked everywhere! How could you have lost it again?" His brother replied from another room in their manor.

Yes, Kaiba, again, had lost the business card to locate Jesse. One day it was there, another: gone. No one could explain it. He had questioned whether it was Jesse's actual number and once he got off the copter, and checked his pockets for it, it vanished. He spent hours looking through his clothes and plane to the point where he would have to get drunk to calm himself down. It was that bad.

On the next day, he wished he could talk to her. Feeling the need to see her. And when he searched his pockets for his cell phone, it returned. How it got there, no one had any idea. He had asked his maids if they had put it there. They have never even seen the card. So it was a mystery to him.

Now the question was, WHERE WAS THE CARD THIS TIME!

It was the first time in weeks that Kaiba was able to take a day off from work, since the mess with Dartz had thrown his company out of control; he hadn't been able to leave work at all. And unfortunately, Mokuba had INSISTED to let the others come along when they decided to see Jesse. So that was another issue to work out.

They decided today: which was a Saturday, to go and see Jesse. Since there was no school. But first, they needed to find the card that had Jesse's address on it.

"Dammit! How do we keep loosing this thing! Ugh! After three weeks of waiting and the damn card disappears again! Check the workers to see if they took it." He said to his younger brother, who only nodded in reply before he ran off.

He sighed as he checked his watch; he had half an hour to find the stupid thing before he and his brother had to meet up with the loser squad.

_Why the hell did that card have to disappear just when I need it! _He yelled out mentally. Oh how he wanted to bash his skull into the wood panel of his door.

He sighed as he rested his hand in his pockets. Eyes widening ever so slightly as his slender fingers rested on a piece of paper.

He pulled the paper out, instantly smacking himself in the forehead as he realized what it was.

_Of course it would be in my pocket. It always is… _

And he couldn't have found it at a better time. They had to leave in the next 15 minutes to meet up with everyone.

"Seto, I checked everyone, they have… It was in your pocket wasn't it?" Mokuba questioned, seeing the card in his brothers hand.

"Don't start, lets go before we're late." The older Kaiba said, pushing his younger brother out the door and into their car.

* * *

><p>They had just made it to the meeting place with one minute left. With his brother constantly bickering him to keep a close eye on the card and to be at least 'slightly' pleasant with the others. Which he made no promise to do so anyway.<p>

His brother was the first out of the car, greeting everyone happily. Kaiba just rolled his eyes, slowly getting out on the other side of the back seat.

"Head back to the manor. We'll call when to be picked up." He stated plainly to the driver, who simply nodded his head.

He sighed heavily as he watched the car drove off, instantly regretting letting Mokuba allow the loser squad to join their visit to Jesse.

"Hey Kaib', why ta' hell ya' guys so late huh? Rough getting' outta bed this mornin'?" Wheeler commented. How he wanted to strangle that mutt.

He turned sharply to glare at the blonde haired mutt.

"Watch it mutt. I've had a rough morning." He growled.

Joey just shrugged the insult off, but didn't push it.

"So, do we have any idea where we're going?" Tea asked, trying to ease the awkwardness that was slowly rising between the group.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he looked at the address listed on the card. He never even new there was a business the address listed. He had looked it up and it was listed 'Vacant'. So no one should be there. So of course his first thought was that she wasn't really there at all. But it couldn't hurt to check right?

Well he hoped.

He looked back up to the group. "It's a 30 minute walk down here." He stated, walking in the direction the address listed. Quickly followed by the others.

* * *

><p>It took just about the amount of time Kaiba had said. They arrived at what seemed like a desolate building within half an hour. The area was so empty. It felt like you would be jumped without even knowing it. That being the thought, made Tea a bit to nerve wrecked.<p>

"This place gives me the creeps. Yugi, why did Jesse send us to such a place." She questioned Yugi.

"I don't know Tea, we'll just have to ask her that." He answered.

Kaiba scoffed. "Yeah, if she's here. This place is so desolate; I can't imagine someone making a business here." He groaned.

What if Jesse really did just send them off on a wild goose chase?

Kaiba shook his head at the thought. He couldn't take the idea of Jesse not wanting to see him. Even the fact her having ill will on him made him cringe in worry.

"Hey Kaiba, isn't that it over there?" Tristen pointed out toward a tall brick building. The only thing noticeable about it was the red neon sign above saying, 'The Order: Kasai'.

"The card did say the place was called 'The Order: Kasai' right?" He questioned.

Kaiba nodded. "Yeah, that's it." He was silently relieved that they had actually found the place, and the fact Jesse didn't lie.

They walked over, noticing two small boys standing in front of it. One wore a blue and black striped military-like outfit, while the other boy wore one similar in pink. The both held a large axe blade and held it up, blocking the door.

When they approached, the two boys suddenly moved their weapons, and pointed them towards the group, smiling wickedly that freaked out most of the gang. Of course, Kaiba had low tolerance for something like this, and it wasn't going to stop him from seeing Jesse.

"Move out of my way." He stated calmly. Not once showing a hit of fear to the two boys.

Their smiles widened. "Sorry, can't let ya. No one's allowed in here." The one in the blue said.

The one in the pink looked over at the blue. "Hey, brother, maybe they know Lady. After all, since the only visitors we get are clients and people who know Lady." The pink said.

The blue looked over, placing a finger to his lips in thought. "That's true brother maybe we should check." He responded.

Kaiba's patience was running thin.

"But then again brother, they could just be here to kill Lady, that's happened before." The blue corrected.

_What? Was Jesse targeted? _Kaiba thought, hoping he was wrong.

Before the two boys could continue arguing, the door opened, revealing a man.

He looked close to his late forties early fifties. His hair was shoulder length and pitch black, matching his cold dark eyes. His outfit didn't help much either. He wore all black, black pants, dress shoes, dress shirt and a cloak that tend to flow even without moving or a wind blowing through. The only thing noticeable about him was his extremely pale skin.

The man grabbed the two boys by the back of their shirts, lifting them up without any trouble. Causing them to drop their weapons as he did.

"Ugh, did Blood ever teach you boys any manners?" The man growled. His voice was deep and distant. Complimenting his looks well.

The two boys squirmed in the older mans grasp, though held their mischievous smiles.

"The Boss just told us to kill anyone that could hurt Lady!" The blue answered.

"Yeah! Who cares about silly manners? There so uncool!" The pink replied.

Kaiba wanted to slap himself when he heard that. It reminded him very much of a certain stupid blonde.

The older man sighed and literally dropped the two boys to the ground.

"Ugh… Of course he didn't." The man sighed.

He looked over toward the gang, his eyes scanning them. His eyes landed on Kaiba, a slight smirk forming on his face. He turned back toward the inside of the building.

"Jesse, you have guests." He stated simply.

"Who is it?" Came the reply.

The man turned back toward the group, before finally saying; "A couple of Muggles'." The man answered.

There was a pause….

"That's not nice Snape." Apparently being called a 'Muggle' wasn't good.

The man called 'Snape' laughed. It was slightly unsettling to most of the group. But Kaiba stood his ground.

"Just because you don't like the name, doesn't mean it's intended to be an insult to them." Snape answered.

Another pause…

"Let them in."

The two boys shot up.

"But Lady….!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

The two boys jumped and instantly quiet down. Seems Jesse held a lot of power over them.

Snape sighed. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now then Jesse, I hope to see you soon." He said.

"Alright Professor. I'll visit the castle soon." Came the reply. And Snape quickly made his leave.

* * *

><p>This is definitely the longest of the chapters that are up. Mainly cause I actually had the idea in my head. I'm sure most of you know who our new dark character is =)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9! =D

* * *

><p>Kaiba was the first one to walk into the old-looking building, quickly followed by the others, only to stop shortly after.<p>

The place was beyond amazing; the room was well light, unlike how it looked so dark on the outside. The place had marble flooring with a blue and golden tasseled carpet, it had a strange pattern in the center of it but no one really seemed to notice.

Paintings lines the walls, they were beyond beautiful in Tea's case. But it seemed that the paintings followed you.

There were bookshelves lining one side of the room, filled with books, and on the other side was an area for guests to rest and relax it seemed. The couches and chairs, also a deep blue, surrounding a glass coffee table. One the far end of the room was a lone desk having a computer and scattered paper; where Jesse sat.

But how the place looked wasn't why the group stopped short. Papers and books literally flew by to one corner of the room to the next. Some landing near Jesse as she organized them.

She didn't seem to notice they were there though; as she continued writing and organizing. She had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept during the time she was gone.

A packet of paper landed on her desk; she was about to write something but stopped short-handed.

"Dammit. They sent me the wrong paper work. Ugh!" She growled. She got up and turned to the large painting that was settled behind her. It seemed to look down at her.

"Katherine, go to Order of Wizardry. Tell them they sent the wrong packet and will have to send it again." She ordered. The group thought she had lost her mind for a moment. But the girl in the painting nodded saying; "Of course My Lady." And turned to leave through the path in the painting.

It was safe to say the group was stunned.

There was a chuckle that filled the room. The group turned to the resting area, noticing a man sitting on one of the couches. He was in his early twenties and hair shoulder-length black hair and crimson eyes. Kaiba instantly recognized him as the lieutenant from the navy ship. Though he wasn't wearing the standard uniform. Instead; he wore white knee-high boots and black dress pants, then a white dress shirts and vest with a swallow tailed coat with the symbols of a red heart, a yellow diamond, a green clover, and a blue club. Wearing a large and loose black bow tie and a black top hat with roses to top the outfit off.

"Blood." Kaiba growled through gritted teeth, trying hard not to jump and slaughter the man.

Blood just gave a mocking smile at Kaiba, turning his head to Jesse.

"Jesse, pay attention, you have guests." He said plainly.

Jesse stopped what she was doing, looking up to see the gang in the doorway. Her face darkened but was quickly replaced with a heavy sigh.

"I told you people to call first. I thought I made that part clear." She didn't sound angry or annoyed with them. It seemed she knew that it would happen and ignored it.

"They never seem to do so." Blood commented; earning a whack on the head from a book that was flowing by.

Jesse gave another irritated sigh, flicking her wrists. The books and papers that were once flying around quickly stopped and returned to the bookshelves.

"Well, there's no point in sending you back home. Considering it's been three weeks and it must have been hell to get here." She said getting up, walking toward the gang.

"Blood, you finish the work, I'll be back later." She said, not even looking at the man.

"Of course." He replied.

The gang looked confused for a moment.

"Wait, we're not staying here?" Tristen questioned.

"No, and I'll explain why once we get to the restaurant. I want to make the interrogation as pleasant as possible." She stated, walking out of the building.

_Did she really have to use that word? _Kaiba bit his bottom lip thoughtfully.

The gang had already started to follow Jesse out the door, Kaiba still in a slight daze. He was about to leave when a hand grasped his shoulder; turning to see it was Blood.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled. Not wanting to be so close to the man.

Blood noticed this and gave a smile.

"Be easy of Jessica, she hasn't slept in a long while." He stated simply.

Kaiba brushed Blood's hand off and made his way out the door.

"Like I haven't noticed." Kaiba said, leaving Blood and the building as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Ok so it didn't turn out the best I had hoped for but it turned out alright. ^.^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright! Chapter 10! =D

I'm glad everyone seems to enjoy this story! Makes me all the more happier to continue writing it!

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the restaurant, it seemed that time just flew by. But it wasn't particularly a pleasant walk. Jesse ignored the group and hadn't said a single word to them, much less a 'hello'. And Kaiba walked behind the group, glaring holes into the others as they walked. The tension was so intense the gang gave a heavy sigh of relief when they finally entered the restaurant<p>

"Ah! Jesse-sama! Welcome back! Here for business again?" The waitress asked as she approached the group. Apparently Jesse was known to come here.

Jesse gave the girl a quick smile. "Yes, something like that." She answered.

The waitress nodded happily. "Then I suppose you want the back room as you talk." She said, grabbing the number of menu's for the gang and walking in the direction to the back room she mention.

The gang was slightly confused. It seemed Jesse had been here many times in the past and the workers got to know her very well and had gotten used to her showing up.

"Are you guys just going to stand there like idiots or are you going to follow?" Mokuba questioned from the other side of the room. Luckily the place was empty at the time so it seemed he found no reason to be courteous. Not that Kaiba and the workers seem to mind.

* * *

><p>The waitress led the group to a nice open room with a business table and chairs in the center. Kaiba had business meetings at restaurants many times before, much to his disliking, but he wasn't going to argue. He didn't understand why they couldn't talk back at the building but then again; as Blood came to mind, he figured it was best.<p>

The group took their seats, with Jesse at the far end and Kaiba sitting right next her. Everyone thought he'd wanted to sit by her so they purposely left the seat open.

The waitress handed everyone a menu, everyone, except Jesse.

"And you'll have the usual, Jesse-sama?" The waitress questioned.

Jesse nodded and sent the waitress off.

Jesse sighed as the waitress finally disappeared behind the door. "Alright, lets get this over with." She stated.

The group was just ever so slightly depressed that she wasn't happy to see them. As they looked back at it though: they didn't give her much of a reason to be anyway.

The room was filled with tension, as no one spoke up to ease the tension. The waitress came and went, giving everyone their drinks and taking their order, then left completely as everything was set.

"If you want your questions answered, ask them now. I won't be allowing this to happen again." Jesse stated, giving the group a glare.

Everyone tensed.

"We're… trying to figure out where to start. That's all. There are a lot of questions we'd like to ask." Tea answered, trying to ease some of the tension.

Jesse stared at her for a moment, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully as she thought where to begin as well. She had already known that they would ask a lot of questions.

She sighed as a thought came to mind. "Well, lets start with the main reason we're here. The Demon Hunter business." She said.

Everyone winced at that. The words 'demon' and 'hunter' should never be used together, not to describe someone so petite and frail looking as Jesse did. They figured though: it was a better place to start then any.

"Ok, lets start with the reason you didn't tell us." Yugi said timidly. He didn't want to offend Jesse.

"Well, try to understand from my point of view. How do you think people will react, regardless if you believe in demons or not, when they find out you're a hunter?" Jesse questioned back.

Everyone thought for a moment, taking into account at their own reactions. They were frightened, and saddened, thinking that Jesse only came along during that time for pay, with no regard to anyone that had lost their souls. So they were harsh to her, and shoved her away with their anger, so that made Jesse distant, and uncaring.

They hung their heads in utter shame as they realized why Jesse was so distant from them now.

"We're sorry Jesse, we had no idea your job was so tough." Joey said, saddened at how he and the others had been so rude to her before

Jesse smiled sweetly at them. "There is no need to be sorry, frankly I would have reacted the same way if I were you." She answered, giving everyone a reassuring smile.

"Well, I don't think we would be so willing to answer questions to others if I were like you though. I wouldn't want to be near someone…" Tristen stopped mid-sentence. "Do you hate us Jesse?" He questioned.

"No, I don't hate you. I was disappointed. But I found it unfair to leave you in the dark. So that's why I'm willing to answer the questions you have." Jesse replied, taking a sip of the coffee she had ordered.

"Besides, the hunter thing is only part of my job." She added.

The others shot their heads up, giving Jesse confused looks.

"What… do you mean by that?" Mokuba questioned finally.

"I'm only a demon hunter part time. You think a demon hunter would have so much paper work to do?" Jesse laughed as everyone's expressions blanked at the reminder of what had happened at the building earlier. There was another question for later.

"So what else do you do?" Tristen asked.

Jesse thought for a moment. "Well, I work for a section of the Order of Wizardry. I have to go through human police files and erase anything that has to deal with a demon or any other magical creature sighting or involvement. We can't have humans thinking we exist. That would only cause trouble for us; I'm also like a jailer. I have to punish those who break our laws. And sometimes that interacts with my hunting's. I'm also like a secretary sometimes. The Order can get forgetful at times and miss something." Jesse explained.

It took awhile for all this to sink in, but as it did; so many more questions rose.

"So wait, who or what is this 'The Order of Wizardry'? Are you telling us wizards and mythical creatures exist?" Tristen exclaimed.

"Well yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Jesse answered, taking another sip of her coffee. "And the Order of Wizardry is pretty much like your standard government. We have a head, or president, and we have courts and such, the like." Jesse explained.

"So wait, does that make you a witch or something?" Joey questioned.

"Well something like that, yes. I'm a half breed." She answered. Confusing everyone.

"A half breed?" Joey questioned again.

"Well to put it simply, I'm part 'witch' in your case and part demon." Jesse answered.

Kaiba's felt his heart ache.

_A demon? How? Why? I… I refuse to believe it!_

"But wait aren't demons normally the hideous…." Joey stopped mid-sentence, after receiving a death glare for Kaiba and Jesse.

"Yes, full-fledged demons normally are monstrous creatures. Half-breeds aren't though. And either way, demons have to ability to disguise themselves as humans. So they are able to live normal lives with humans. Another part of my job, demons must make requests to live in the human would and the requests go to me. We can't allow dangerous demons to live with the humans." Jesse explained. "I just have the strength and agility of a demon, plus my life span is increased." Jesse added.

"Ok, so your parents were a demon and a wizard or something then?" Tristen asked.

Apparently it was a touchy subject,

Jesse looked down, avoiding eye contact with the others.

"I don't really remember my parents. Snape told me my mother was a wizard. So my father had to be the demon. But he didn't know my father well." Jesse answered halfheartedly.

"Oh… Sorry Jesse, we didn't know." Tristen quickly apologized, dropping the subject.

"So, who's Snape then? The man from before wearing all black." Tea questioned lightly.

"Snape is my guardian. He was the only one willing to take care of me." Jesse said.

Everyone winced. Snape appeared to be such a dark and distant person at first sight. It was hardly believable he had much sense of showing emotion.

Jesse noticed this. It was a common misunderstanding. "Snape may appear dark but he's really quite nice. You just have to look behind all that strictness." Jesse chuckled.

Since they were on the topic, Kaiba felt it was a good time to ask her about that man: Blood.

"So, whose that other person? Blood?" Kaiba questioned, trying to relax his shoulders from the tension of just saying the name.

Everyone saw this question coming.

"Well, he's an old classmate of mine. Plus he's my coworker. Not that he had much of a choice anyhow…" Jesse said, a smile appearing.

"Huh?"

"Not much of a choice?"

"He is so far in debt to me its not even funny. So; he and his workers, like the kids you've met earlier, help with my job at times." Jesse explained.

Everyone cringed at the memory of those two. If it wasn't for Snape, they might have been killed.

Kaiba was relieved to know that nothing was going on between her and Blood though.

_Why was I so worried in the first place anyway? _He thought.

Jesse made a quick glance at her watch. She would have to end this soon. She got up from her seat quickly stating: "I'll be right back everyone. Please relax and we'll continue." And left the room.

She made a turn down an empty hallway, easing her shoulder blades as she pulled out her wand. A single tear gliding down her jaw line.

"I'm sorry everyone. But, I can't let you get dragged into my life. Not as it is." She muttered to herself.

She walked back toward the room where everyone was, walking up so silently to the crack she had left in the door and pointed her wand at the group, and muttered the words: "Obliviate"

* * *

><p>She quickly made her leave, paying for her food and out the door.<p>

"So, they completely forgot?"

She looked up at Blood, whom had been giving her a worried yet mocking look.

"Yes, they completely forgot. They have no memory of our existence." She replied, looking away from the other man.

"You should have just let me do it. You always get so upset over doing this. You know I hate seeing you so sad." Blood replied, cupping Jesse's cheek gently.

"Leave it Blood. It's over and done with. Hopefully it won't happen again." She answered, slapping his hand away.

Blood nodded, and dropped the subject. "Alright then, let's head back."

* * *

><p>...I have no comment ^.^ that is up to you readers!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 =D

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Seto rubbed his head, letting the rest of the haze in his eyes disappear. He had suddenly felt dizzy, and his vision clouded.

_Ugh… what the hell happened? _

He looked around to see he was in some kind of business meeting room, one that looked like it was part of a restaurant.

_Am I at some meeting? I don't remember having one today._

He then realized who was in the room with him, and his anger quickly got the best of him.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE WITH YOU PEOPLE! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE! I HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN!" He roared. Quickly getting out of his seat and felt the room. Leaving behind a very confused and bewildered group of people.

"Uh, what jus' happen?" Joey asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I… have no idea… Mokuba, do you know what's going on?" Yugi questioned.

Mokuba was still in slight shock from his older brothers sudden outburst. And considering he was sitting next to him, his ears had suffered more then the others by his brothers rage.

"I… don't know. I can't remember anything." He answered cringing as his brother called him from down the hall.

"MOKUBA! WE'RE LEAVING!" He heard Seto yell. Mokuba quickly got up from his seat and headed out the door to catch up with his older brother, before Seto lost his temper again. He didn't want the workers at the restaurant to suffer.

"Bye guys, I'll talk to you later!" He said to them before he left.

The group was beyond confused. They had no memory of what had happened. It wasn't everyday they hung out with Kaiba or even go to a restaurant with him. Hell they pretty much hated the snob.

"That was so strange, I can't remember anything that had happened in the last few hours." Tea commented, bring a finger to her lips in thought.

Tristen shrugged. "Well whatever happened, I'd rather not know. If it has anything to do with Kaiba, it probably ain't something worth remembering." He said, getting up from his seat.

"Hehe, you're probably righ' Tristen. But whatever, let's get outta here. It's a nice day out ta' go and hang." Joey commented, swinging an arm around his buddies shoulder.

"Good idea partner. Maybe we can ask your sister to come along with us!" Tristen comment, getting a whack in the head from Joey.

"Don't get any idea's!" Joey growled, ready to pounce at his friend if he made any more comments.

Tristen was about to make another comment, but Tea whacked him in the head before he could. "Come on guys, it's a nice day today. Minus Kaiba loosing his cool again. So I'd rather have you guys not ruin the remainder of it." She said giving them each a glare.

Yugi laughed nervously. "Yeah, lets just go and hang out. Like you guys say, it's a nice out." He commented, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

Everyone stopped and looked at the younger boy.

"Eh, Yug's right. Besides, this place is a bit creepy." Joey commented, looking around the room.

The group nodded in agreement and quickly left the building.

* * *

><p>Jesse sighed as she put the documents away, relieved she could finally relax.<p>

"What is it Blood? You've been staring at me since we got back." She commented, not turning to look at him.

"I'm just worried. You seem more depressed this time." He commented. Not moving from his seat on the couch.

Jesse sighed again in irritation, rubbing her temples as she took a seat across from him.

"I told you I'm fine. Now drop it Blood." She growled, taking a sip of the Black Tea Blood had prepared.

"No, you're not fine." He paused a moment, choosing his words very carefully. "You like him don't you?" He questioned.

Jesse was slightly taken a back from the question, but quickly recovered from her shock, asking; "Who?" Though she didn't have to guess.

"That Seto Kaiba person. I've noticed you've taken a liking to him." He answered.

Jesse turned to look out the window near by. It had begun to rain.

_And it was so nice out earlier._ She thought.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter if I liked him or not. It's not like he'll ever like me. Not what I am, anyway." She answered halfheartedly. Not turning to look back at Blood.

Blood frowned at this. "I hate it when you do that Jesse. You're perfect the way you are." He stated.

He got up from his seat to sit next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

Jesse smiled mockingly at this. "Yes, you would say that wouldn't you. I thought you hated Kaiba." She said.

"I just want you to be happy." He answered, cupping her cheek and turned her face to look at him.

"You sound like Peter." Jesse laughed.

Blood paused, slightly shocked at the comment. Removing his hand and lifted it to his lips in thought.

"Do I now? I don't particularly like that idea." His eye twitched as he remembered the hyperactive, love-stuck rabbit.

Jesse laughed at this: Blood smiling to see that he was able to cheer her up a bit. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You should probably get some sleep. It's late." He said walking away.

"Good idea, oh and Blood…."

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me again and I'll sew your mouth shut." Jesse threatened with a crooked smile.

"Hehe, I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

><p>Oh! I would also like to take the time to explain my added characters you have met so far! Blood, And the Twins from before! They are Blood Dupre and the Bloody Twins Dee and Dum! You can find them in the manga; Heart no Kuni no Alice!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking", _thought/dream sequence, _-_electronic communication (earpiece, phone, ect)_-, *_Telepathic_*

* * *

><p><strong>*Several months later*<strong>

Kaiba set his pen down, rubbing his temples. He had been having horrible headaches for the past week. And nothing seemed to get rid of them. It had been irritating him, and often caused him to loose his temper as he often took his anger out on his workers, and sometimes; even Mokuba.

Mokuba thought it was because his older brother was working so hard. And had often advised Seto to stop and rest periodically. And has even advised to see a doctor, since the headaches seemed to get much worse each day.

As often as Kaiba could, he refused to see a doctor, or take a day off. He had too much work to do and just couldn't leave the work to his useless coworkers. That didn't stop his brother from pestering though, and he had also gotten the workers and the loser squad to pester him about his health. Though, it was mainly Yugi and Tea that pestered him. Joey and Tristen only butting in when Kaiba made a snarky comment.

But this headache was excruciatingly painful. His vision had become hazed and his ears rung in pain. He clutch the side of his head, toppling over his chair and the ringing increased.

_*Pathetic…*_ came the voice.

The voice came as if it slithered through past the ringing in his ears. Making the pain increase. It made his head feel heavy and numb.

_*Did she really think she could protect them?* _The voice mocked.

Why was he hearing such things? Maybe he just needed some sleep.

_*Hmph, I think I'll have a bit of fun…* _

A sudden pain shot up his spine, causing him to scream out in agony. It felt as if his entire body was being torn apart.

Mokuba and some of the workers ran into his office, finding the CEO lying on the floor, twisting in pain.

"Call 911, NOW!" Mokuba barked.

The workers nodded and quickly left to do as told.

Mokuba looked down at his brother, his older brother beginning to cry from the pain. It was the first time he had cried in a long time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where… where am I?" Kaiba questioned, looking at his surroundings.<em>

_He couldn't see anything through the darkness. There was a slight fog that settled at his feet._

_He hesitated for a moment, taking a step forward as he made his way through the darkness. He screamed out into the darkness, not even an echo followed. The darkness seemed to swallow all the sounds; even his footsteps were muffled._

_It seemed like forever as he continued walking. There was no one he could see, and the silence made him feel uneasy._

_He suddenly heard footsteps, heavy and close footsteps that seemed to be coming toward him. He felt like he should run from them, like whoever was coming toward him was not a nice person. Running the opposite direction from where the sound was coming from He hoped he had lost whatever it was._

_After running for so long, he finally collapsed, his legs aching from continuous running._

"_This is insane. What am I even running from?" He growled in irritation._

_He heaved a sigh, calming himself down, closing his eyes as he tried to hear for those footsteps. Instead: another sound reached his ears. _

"_Crying?" _

_Getting up, he searched for the source of the sound, laying his eyes on a young girl whom had been curled up into a ball on the floor._

_The girl had long, loose brunette hair, lying messily on the floor. She had porcelain white skin that seemed to glow in the darkness, and wore a white-laced gown._

_He walked up to her, kneeling beside her as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder._

"_Are you alright?" He questioned softly._

_The girls head shot up, sapphire blue eyes meeting his cold blue ones. _

_Her pale cheeks had become red as the tears continued down her face. She looked at him in shock, but it was soon replaced with anguish as new tears stared to form._

"_I'm sorry! I couldn't protect you!" She cried, covering her face with her hands._

_Kaiba felt a pang in his heart. It was like he knew this girl from somewhere, but… he just couldn't remember, and that made him feel worse._

"_Protect me? From what?" He questioned again, cupping the girls' cheeks and whipping the tears with his thumbs._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" The girl continued to cry out._

_The girl suddenly vanished, her cries still able to be heard._

_Kaiba jumped as he heard the girl scream, quickly running in the direction, and stopping dead in his tracks at what he found._

_The girl lay still on the ground, her once white gown now stained red with her blood. Her eyes still wide open with fear._

_He backed away, sadness over taking as tears streamed down his face. _

"_Je… JESSICA!" _

* * *

><p>Seto's eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up as he awoke in a cold sweat. Frightening his younger brother from the sudden movement, but was quickly replaced with relief.<p>

"Seto! You're finally awake!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other Kaiba's neck in a hug.

Kaiba returned the hug, loosely wrapping his arms around the younger brother's waist. He was still in a daze from just waking up, and his mind on a few other things.

_That girl… who was she? It was like I knew her… _He thought.

"Seto, are you ok? You look a bit pale." Mokuba questioned, putting a hand to his older brothers forehead.

Kaiba moved the hand away stating; "I'm fine Mokuba, don't worry." His voice hoarse from lack of usage. "How long was I out?" He questioned, coughing slightly.

"You… were out for over a week." Mokuba answered timidly. He knew his brother would just go straight back to work after knowing he missed so much time, but he couldn't let that happen. "The doctors say you over worked yourself. So they said to have you rest for another week after waking up." He quickly added.

Kaiba sat there for a moment, not giving a reply to his younger brother.

"Mokuba, do we know someone by the name of Jessica?" He questioned.

Mokuba gave his brother a confused look. As if he had lost his mind. He bit his bottom lip in thought before answering; "I don't think so. Why? Is it someone important?" He questioned.

Kaiba shook his head, and waved his hand. "No, forget I asked. I'd like to get some sleep Mokuba." He said, giving his brother a small smile as he laid back down.

Mokuba gave a quick nod and headed out the door. "Night Seto." He said, closing the door quietly, leaving Seto to his thoughts.

_Ugh… it was just a dream. Surely that person doesn't exist… _He tried to reason with himself, feeling a pang of guilt as he did.

_Well… no sense in worrying about it right now anyway… I'm too tired… _

He closed his eyes and he snuggled under the covers, letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Whoa! Talk about a dream Seto! . That'll surely scar me.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved! =D

* * *

><p>Kaiba awoke hours later; it must have been close to noon by the height of the sun. But his mind was on other places. He didn't worry about missing so much work, much to his and possible other surprise; his mind was set on that dream, to be more precise, Jessica. He knew he had met her before. But why couldn't he remember?<p>

He replayed every event he could remember, but there was nothing. Everything that had happened the last couple of months was hazy. And when he got the events with Dartz, his head started hurting.

_Why is it always Dartz that gives me a headache? _He questioned silently, chewing at his bottom lips.

Did the memories of Dartz connected with the girl? The more he thought about it, the more his head ached. He decided to drop the Dartz idea, and instead came up to a different idea.

He quickly got up, shuffling through his desk drawers and pulled out his laptop. Even at home, he insisted to work. But that wasn't why he pulled it out. Opening up a browser; he searched through every file, anything connected to a 'Jessica'. But found no matches, no one in Domino anyway.

_I'll just have to keep looking._

The dream replayed in his head as he searched, tormenting him with the scream of terror and the image of the lifeless girl. As if it were telling him to act and stop it from happening. It gave him a sickening feeling once the footsteps played in his head. He had no idea who those sounds belonged to. But he didn't want to.

That's how it went through the hours of the day. Looking through every file he could find. Sometimes hacking into police files. Being a computer genius had its advantages. But as usual, found nothing. Workers often came in, setting up food for him and a cup of coffee when he asked. Once, even asking for a cup of gin.

His brother had come in a few times and had to pry Seto away from the computer, saying that the doctors had ordered no working for a week. It often ended with Kaiba getting angry with his younger brother, but even with something as 'important' as this, he had no real choice but to obey his younger brother. Once he was free though, he instantly went back to his computer, compelled to find this girl.

But he had to stop sooner or later. As the day continued on to nighttime, he was sure his brother would give him hell for not getting any sleep. Considering what had happened less then twenty-four hours ago.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from the computer and shuffled over to the bed, still a mess from waking up before since he had told the maids not to bother with it, and snuggled under the covers. Lying down, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy.

_Huh, I was more tired then I had thought…_

He allowed his eyes to drift shut, falling quickly into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Seto's eyes fluttered open, realizing he wasn't in his room anymore. No, he recognized this scene before. The eerie darkness and the creepy silence that seemed to follow you. He didn't want to be here. <em>

"_No, no, no, NO! Not again!" he cried out, clenching the sides of his head._

_How he wanted to be anywhere but here. Even if this was 'just a dream', he couldn't take the sight of the dying girl. Not wanting to see the sight of blood, hear those heavy steps, he couldn't take it. _

"_Hehehehe…" _

_Laughter? That was odd. His head shot up, looking in all directions to find the source of the sound._

"_Hehehe… why so sad mister?" the voice questioned. _

_It wasn't a voice he recognized. It was high-pitched, and it gave a mocking tone as it spoke. It annoyed Kaiba to no end. But the voice didn't seem intent to do any harm to him. So he let it slide. After all, it was only a dream. Right?_

_Kaiba looked around, still looking for the source. _

"_Where are you? Show yourself!" He ordered. _

_The was a pause for a moment, be fore the voice continued; "Why, we're right in front of you Kaiba-kun! Kehehehehe!" _

_Kaiba's head snapped forward, hearing his neck crack from the sharp movement, and nearly jumped back from what was staring back at him, or what he thought was starring back at him_

_What he had first seen was a mask, one that you would find at a circus or a theater. It gave a mocking smile at him, matching that mocking tone he had heard earlier. But he realized it was only a part of the outfit the actual person wore. _

_The person before him looked like he really was from a circus. He wore a black and golden trimmed joker hat, bells ringing lightly at any movement the man had made. He wore a light grey loose shirt under a darker grey waist length coat with gold trimmed circles on the collar of it. And a long red scarf._

_His pants were maroon red and black stripped. And there was a red and black-checkered cloth wrapped around his waist that had bells dangle from the ends of it. The mask he had seen first was clipped to the mans belt and was surrounded by red roses. Possibly fact. But what annoyed Kaiba the most… _

_The mans face was hidden by a mask similar to the one clipped to his belt. _

_Kaiba glared at the man angrily before asking; "Who the hell did you know my name?" questioning harshly. _

_The man gave a small chuckle, his voice deeper then the high-pitched voice from before._

"_Well, that's a way to greet someone." The man joked, earning a growl from the brunette._

"_I'm Joker, nice to meet you." Joker said, hold a hand out. Kaiba didn't take it._

_Kaiba had no time for this. If this was a dream, he could surely wake up from it. He closed his eyes tightly, before opening them to see the same mocking mask of the man._

"_Kehehe, Don't think that's going to work Kaiba-kun." Joker laughed._

"_Look, I just want to wake up from this damn dream. I've had to many things happen to me in one day and I'd rather have a peaceful sleep then dream of a cackling idiot." Kaiba growled. _

_Joker fell silent for a moment. Kaiba couldn't tell if he was in shock or if he was just thinking._

"_Oh right, because of Jessica right?" Joker questioned. _

_Kaiba's breath hitched in his throat, giving joker a less then amused look. "How did you know that?" He questioned harshly._

"_That's why I'm here Kaiba-kun. I'm here to help!" Joker exclaimed, clasping his hands together in enthusiasm. _

_Kaiba gave the man a questioning look. "How the hell is a dream suppose to help?" He questioned. _

"_Well, you can believe that if you want. But regardless, you want to find her right? Well, I can help you." Joker took hold of Kaiba's hand, handing him a card, and quickly turned to leave. _

"_Good bye Kaiba-kun. I hope it helps!" Joker exclaimed, before disappearing into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Kaiba's eyes snapped open, his breathing quick and heavy. He was silently glad he didn't have to deal with that bazaar dream anymore. Especially that man. He shuddered as the high-pitched voice came rushing through his head. That mocking, laughing voice. God, was that what he sounded like when he talked to the loser squad? If it weren't Seto Kaiba, he would apologize. But Ra forbid he'd ever do that. Especially to the loser squad…<p>

He sighed as he brought a hand up, eyes widening once he saw what was in it. The card Joker had given him, still clenched in his hand. At first, he was to frighten to look at it; not wanting to believe what had just happened was real. But his curiosity got the better of him as he brought the card up to his face.

_He did say it would help…._

Kaiba tried to reason with himself. Something told him not to trust the man, but his want to find Jessica was far greater.

The card gave contact information of some place called: 'The Order: Kasai'. Kaiba knew many businesses since he often held meetings with CEO's and presidents of other companies. But he never heard of this one, and was close to believing that the card was just some prank his brother pulled on him. Until he saw the name of the president: 'Jessica Winguard'.

That was it! That was who he was looking for! There was a wave of relief, as he knew he would finally meet the girl from his dreams. A smile playing his lips as he set the card down on his nightstand.

"Well, I know where I'm going tomorrow." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes again as he allowed himself to fall back asleep, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

><p>To be completely honest, I didn't even plan to update this story as fast as I did. I was in a complete writers block... But as I read other people's works I got my idea! So give a clap for those who helped me unknowingly through my writers block! XD<p>

Lets also give a round of applause for our new character, JOKER! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Omg! My brain worked! And now Chapter 14 is finally here!

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when Seto finally had a chance to leave the mansion. He had woken up early, eager to finally meet the girl from his dreams; but was stopped short-handed by his younger brother. They had argued over him leaving the house. Saying that the doctors had ordered Seto to stay and rest, and to avoid work. Of course, even if it was his brother, Kaiba refused to let the chance to meet Jesse slip by him. And firmly told his brother that he was not planning on going to work but was planning on meeting someone.<p>

Normally when Seto met with someone it was a business meeting, so Mokuba insisted his brother staying home and that Roland would be the one to deal with the meeting. And that only infuriated Kaiba further, quickly saying he was not seeing someone for business reasons. He stopped himself before he could say anything further. If he told the younger Kaiba the reasons for meeting this random person, whom neither have seem to have met before; his brother might assume he had gone crazy. Of course, after everything that had happened, in less then a week, Kaiba too, thought he was crazy.

But as the argument subsided, Kaiba found himself hanging out with his younger brother. At least for the morning part to show that the older Kaiba brother was well enough to at least go out for a walk. Even though his younger brother thought Seto was probably still to ill to be walking around, he did not push the argument. Seeing that the CEO was now in no mood to be argued with. And knowing Seto, it was best not to argue.

So here Seto was, driving through the city in one of his cars. He had told his driver that he would be the one driving and was no need to take the limo. The driver did not question, Kaiba was known to take a different car whenever he needed time to think. And driving was the best solution.

Even though the sun was high in the sky considering the time, the place he arrived at gave an eerie feeling. Clouds had settled in and blocked most of the suns light. And a slight fog settled on the ground. It wasn't thick, so Kaiba could still easily see what was in front of him. The place was still lively with people, which Seto barely noticed, since his mind was set on finding the building.

Something dawned on him as he turned a corner. He thought that it would be best to park the car and walk the rest of the way there. Somehow, he felt; he wouldn't be able to find the place if he drove there. He ignored the thought at first. Laughing slightly had how he could have come to such a conclusion, but the thought persisted. Not allowing Kaiba to simply ignore it now. So reluctantly, he pulled over into a stop at a small parking lot.

_I'll never know why I even thought walking was best. _Kaiba thought, bunching his hands into fists.

Now as he walked, many people had stopped abruptly and stared at him, only to receive a glare as of doing so. Seto Kaiba has walked before around the city of Domino. But not this part of it. It was the lower part of the city. One he rarely bothered with. So of course people would stop to stare at him.

He looked down at the card, reading the address once again and realized that it was just down the next corner. He turned and stopped shortly after. The sounds of the city before had suddenly died out and the fog had seemed to lift in the area. It was strange, he not stepped 5 feet within the street and everything suddenly changed. There seemed to be no life here at all. As the buildings around were old and some boarded up.

Half of him told him to turn back around, that it wasn't safe. But the other half told him to continue, or miss his chance at ever meeting Jessica. He nodded as he confirmed to himself that no matter what, he would meet this girl.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaiba nearly jumped out o his skin from the sudden noise, but quickly regained his composure and turned to look at the man before him, a scowl creasing his features as he glared the man down. That proved hard to do as the man returned Kaiba's glare with his own, but it soon faded into a worried look, reason unknown to Seto.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here young man?" The older questioned. It wasn't harsh, but his hoarse voice made it sound so.

It took Kaiba a moment to register the question, finally reaching into his pocket and pulling out the card. "I'm here to see Jessica. Do you happen to know her?" Kaiba questioned in a rather indifferent tone.

The man looked at him in sudden shock, but shook it off and took the card. He looked it over as if examining it and handed it back to Kaiba, whom returned it to his pocket.

"Yes, I do know her. But I'm afraid you cannot see her. Go home now." The man answered, making his way past the scowling CEO.

No way was Kaiba just going to go home after dealing with so much pain. He feared if he did not see her now, the nightmares would never end, and he would never be able to find her again. He turned and quickly caught up to the older man, grabbing his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Now wait a minute! I did not come all the way here just be told to turn back. I am going to see Jessica!" Kaiba growled.

The older man stared at the younger. Staring at him questionably; slightly saying to him to go home. But the younger man did not budge and continued to glare the older man down. After a few moments of silence, the older sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I am on my way to see her now. You may accompany me." The older said, pulling his wrist easily out of Kaiba's grasp. "But if you are coming along, would you give me your name?" The older asked. Not looking back over to Kaiba as he continued one.

Kaiba was hesitant for a few moments. He did not know this man but at the same time, he felt like he did. The man did not seem dangerous but appearances can easily be misguided. But hesitantly he finally said;

"Seto Kaiba. And you?"

The man hid a slight smile behind the palm of his hand as returned with;

"Severus Snape."

* * *

><p>Ok! I know I promised that Kaiba and Jesse would finally meet but... it ended up being a cliffhanger. I'm sorry! I know you were all so excited to have Kaiba and Jesse meet! But I thought this would be a good start for my brain to start working again! If any of you remember my note saying that I need help with the Kaiba and Jesse meeting scene, I really do need idea's! it would be great if some of u could enter some idea's for me to work on! I'd love that! Thank you all for understanding!<p> 


End file.
